The present application claims priority under 35 USC 119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-369883 filed on Dec. 5, 2000 the entire contents thereof is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle with a position detector and more particularly to a vehicle with a position detector having a radio communication means for informing a supervisor of the position of the vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Systems are known for renting vehicles such as bicycles and motor-assisted bicycles. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 142514/2000 there is described a rental system wherein an ID card issued by a central control unit is used for unlocking a motor-assisted bicycle or for replacing a battery.
In the above vehicle rental system, if a supervisor can detect positional information on rental vehicles, it will be useful in the operation of the rental system, including maintenance of the vehicles and accounting.
The use of a radio communication means may be effective for information relating to the positioning of a vehicle. In this case, however, the power consumption of the communication device used may become large, depending on the condition of radio wave. Therefore, it is necessary to avoid wasteful power consumption, or else the consumption of the battery as a power supply will be large. From this standpoint it is preferable that the transmission and reception of radio waves should be intermittent, not constant, or the power should be turned OFF when the vehicle concerned is stopped.
In the case of performing the transmission and reception of the radio waves intermittently, a vehicular stop position may be unable to be detected accurately at a certain difference between a power-OFF timing during vehicular stop and a position detecting timing by intermittent transmission and reception of radio wave. Therefore, it is desired to develop a system which can make an accurate position detection taking such timings into account.
In view of the above demands it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle with a position detector capable of transmitting a position detection signal accurately while keeping power consumption low.
For achieving the above-mentioned object, in a vehicle with a position detector, having a communication means which issues information to be used for deciding the position of the vehicle, the present invention permits the electric power for the communication means to be obtained from a main power supply means installed in the vehicle. A control means is provided which maintains the supply of electric power to the communication means for a predetermined time after turning OFF the main power supply means.
The present invention enables the time for maintaining the supply of electric power to the communication means to be set longer than an issuing interval of information to be used for deciding the position of the vehicle.
The present invention provides a communication means that includes a receiver means for detecting a request signal outputted at a predetermined interval from a vehicular position detecting system and a transmitter means which upon receipt of the request signal transmits the information to be used for deciding the position of the vehicle.
The present invention displays the information to be used for deciding the position of the vehicle on a map by the position detecting system.
The present invention provides that the time for maintaining the supply of electric power to the communication means is set longer than an output interval of the request signal.
The present invention provides a housing for removably receiving therein the communication means. The housing is provided with a contact means which fits a terminal provided on the communication means side and which is connected to the main power supply means.
The present invention provides an assist motor means for generating an assisting force to be added to a peddling force. A basket is disposed in a front portion of a vehicle body. The housing is fixed within the basket, and that the main power supply means is a battery used for the assist motor means.
The present invention provides the control means that is disposed on a bottom of the housing. The communication means is disposed on the control means, and that the housing is hermetically sealed with an upper lid.
According to the above features, the supply of electric power to the communication means is maintained for a preset time even after the main power supply means is turned OFF. Until the lapse of the preset time it is possible to issue information to be used for deciding the position of the vehicle. Particularly, according to the features of the present invention, information to be used for deciding the position of the vehicle can be accurately issued until interruption of the supply of electric power to the communication means. The position of the vehicle can be displayed on a map on the position detecting system side on the basis of the information to be used for deciding the position of the vehicle.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.